The Stable Boy
by HannahBerrie
Summary: She was a lonely princess, he, nothing more than a palace Stable Boy. Before long, a secret romance is ensued, with plently of passion, drama, and heartache. 3-part one-shot. Cover image credit goes to Gingerhole.
1. The Stable Boy

It, like all things, had started off so innocently. Anna could still remember that night as clearly as if it had happened yesterday. There had been another ball going on, but this one was different. This one actually_ mattered_. For hundreds of years, it had been tradition: once a princess turns 18, she must find a suitor. But not just any suitor, he must be a prince; a king with some fancy title from some far off land that would come in and sweep her off her feet, carrying her off to her happily ever after. Anna knew this, she had grown up knowing this her whole life.

Since Elsa had become queen, she was free of this requirement, not that she even had time to concern herself with frivolous things like love and romance. Anna on the other hand, was stuck.

She had been fine at first, but then on the night of the ball, when she'd walked in on a room full of people, knowing in her head that she was going to be forced to marry one of them-no matter how she felt about it, she cracked.

She had been standing right in front of everybody, about to bow down to the first prince when it'd happened. She'd took one look at his outstretched hand and ran out of the room, tears blinding her vision. She heard Elsa calling her name as the crowd gasped, turning to whisper roughly to each other. Anna drowned it all out, pushing the giant wooden doors out of her way as she fled. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew she just had to get away from _there. _Her heart clenched as she felt the hot, stinging tears pour down her face. She couldn't do this. She didn't _want _to do this. She wasn't ready! She was scared.

She ran and ran and before she knew it, she found herself in the palace stables, huddled over a pile of hay, sobbing her heart out. She didn't want to be _forced _to marry someone, especially if she didn't even love them!

She lay there for what felt like hours, not caring that hay and mud were seeping through her pink ballgown, or that it was rather cold out here. She just cried and cried and cried.

After a while, it felt like she had no more tears left in he, and she turned over to stare up at the ceiling. Her eyes were red and her chest felt heavy, like there was a great force pushing down on it. She suddenly heard a shuffle of movement and sat up, terrified at the thought of someone finding her like this.

Her heart seemed to freeze and she felt her face blaze with shame as she saw a palace stable boy eyeing her, a frightened look on his face. He looked to be about her age, had messy blonde hair, and a splay of freckles across his nose. "Uh…your highness?" He asked hesitantly.

Anna stood up. "Ah, sorry!" She exclaimed, trying to quickly fix herself up. "I-I was just…" She let out a yelp as in her haste she tripped over her own skirt. She tumbled forward, blushing even more as the stranger reached forward and caught her.

He still looked very uneasy as he held her, pulling her up so she was standing face-to-face with him. "Hey, careful," He said, laughing a little.

Anna blushed. "Sorry," She muttered. Up close, she got a good look into his eyes, which were a nice, warm brown with a few flecks of gold in them. She found herself thinking he was quite handsome, which caused her to turn even redder, chiding herself.

He let go of her and backed up, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "So…uh…are you sure you're okay? Because I could have sworn I heard you crying, unless you're going to tell me that it was one of the horses?"

Anna bit her lip, feeling even more embarrassed. "I was just…I just….tonight didn't go well," She finished lamely, sitting back down on the floor of the barn. She rested her head between her knees and sighed.

She felt him sit beside her, sighing as well. "It couldn't have been that bad," He said, sounding a little judgmental. "Isn't today your big birthday ball, or whatever? I can't imagine how getting a cake and presents and dancing all night would be so horrible."

Anna sat up, turning to face him with folded arms. "Trust me, it _was. _It's not just any old ball, I'm supposed to pick a _suitor _tonight. To get _married _to."

"Marriage? That's it?" He scoffed.

Anna's eyes narrowed. "Yes." She had never had anyone talk so bluntly or critically to her before. She couldn't decide if she liked it or not yet.

He looked right back at her, an incredulous frown on his face. "You know, it could be _worse. _At least you're not forced to work in a stable all day for a living."

Anna frowned. "Well…no one's forcing you to do anything. You could just quit, if you're so miserable here."

"And do what?" He countered. "You know, not everyone has life handed to them on a silver platter. Some people actually have to _work _for things."

"I work for things!" Anna protested, standing back up. "And I have a right to be upset! I shouldn't have to want to get married to some complete stranger who I don't even have any feelings for!"

The stable hand stood up as well, looking just as aggravated. "Well, you have my apologies, _Your Highness." _

Anna didn't know what it was, but when he addressed her like that, it made her title seem so…_stupid. _She stood there, opening her mouth wordlessly, trying to think of something to say. "I just want to be alone." She finally huffed, folding her arms and turning her back to him.

They were silent for a moment as both scowled over their encounter, until Anna turned to look back at him again. "And I _do _have a name you know," she huffed.

"So do I, _Anna._" He smirked.

"Oh yeah?" Anna said dryly, feeling her cheeks grow hot again. "What is it? Annoying…stupid…face?"

"Very funny," He said, going over to stand in front of her. "It's Kristoff, actually." He held out his hand and Anna hesitantly shook it.

"Well, it was…interesting to meet you…Kristoff," She said, choosing to ignore the fact that their hands felt nice together.

"As to you." Kristoff replied, a hint of a smile on his face. He turned to look her over. "Do you want any help with…that?"

Anna looked down to all the mud and hay on her dress. She looked like a mess. "Um, no," She said. "I think I'm going to just go to bed anyways. I don't want to go back to that ballroom."

"Alright," Kristoff said. He noticed she was shivering and found a blanket to awkwardly place over her shoulder. "Er…here."

"Thanks." Anna blushed, and was surprised by the sudden burst of butterflies in her stomach. Where had those come from?

"Sure. Just try not to fall again, okay?" Kristoff said, walking over to tend to one of the horses.

"I'll do what I can," Anna said, giggling. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and gave him one last curious glance before leaving the barn, unable to keep a silly smile from spreading across her face.

***

The next day Anna returned to the stables. She peered around for Kristoff, wondering if he was there yet. She bit off part of a hunk of chocolate, something she'd "borrowed" from the kitchen. "Excuse me?" She called, looking around the stable. "I uh…need a horse?"

She peeked around a corner, but saw no one. _Huh. _She turned in a full circle, calling out again, but suddenly felt herself ram into someone. They both fell to the ground, Anna now sprawled over the stranger. Her cheeks were blazing bright red, and she looked to see who she had injured this time. "Oh God, I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed.

She felt her cheeks blaze as she saw it was Kristoff, who was closer to her than ever. "Why am I not surprised," he grunted, looking up at her. "I should have known it was you. Now, tell me, are you always this graceful?"

Anna's mouth opened and closed wordlessly, feeling completely embarrassed. The butterflies from the night before had come back again, only this time they felt more like pterodactyls. Why was she so nervous? He was just a _stable boy. He _worked for _her. _"I…I just-" She stammered.

Kristoff raised an eyebrow.

Anna blushed. "I mean…I just wanted…you…no, wait, I don't want you! Not that I don't like you, you're nice! For a stable-hand-person!" She wanted to disappear as she heard herself ramble. "Ah…chocolate?" She offered, holding out her hand.

A smile tugged at the corner of Kristoff's lips, and it looked like he was holding back a laugh. "Didn't you say something about wanting a horse?"

Anna blushed some more. "Yes, but…I don't anymore."

Kristoff rolled his eyes. "Just like a royal, always changing their minds." He smirked up at her before leaning up to take a bite of the chocolate.

Anna pushed him playfully. "Just…shut up."

Kristoff's eyes widened slightly. "Harsh language for a princess," he chuckled, mouth still full of chocolate.

Anna smirked at him. "Bad manners for someone in the presence of _royalty."  
_  
Kristoff swallowed, a tinge of pink appearing in his cheeks. "Touche." He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted both of them up, making sure to set Anna down gently. He walked over to one of the horses, petting it's mane absentmindedly. "Do you still want to go for a ride? Because I can…ah…assist you or whatever."

Anna smiled at him coyly. "Will you come with me?"

Kristoff smiled back. "Just as long as you don't accidentally run me off a cliff, or something."

Anna giggled. "I'll try not to."

And so, no matter how unconventional it might have been, they became friends.

***

After much begging and pleading (and not to mention apologizing), Anna had managed to convince Elsa to postpone the engagement planning and so, at least for now, she was free. Anna found herself lurking more and more around the stables, coming up with every excuse in the book for why she would be there. Sometimes she and Kristoff would just spend hours together, talking and laughing about anything and everything. Anna loved how he was always just himself around her, how he wasn't afraid to say exactly what was on his mind. He just felt so _real. _

One day they had gone out for another ride together. Winter had settled in Arendelle by now, and snowflakes were swirling down peacefully. With a mischievous glint in her eye, Anna had pulled her horse to a stop and jumped off, plopping right down into the snow.

"What are you doing?" Kristoff had asked, raising an eyebrow.

Anna beamed. "Making a snow angel." She lay on her back and proceeded in doing so, giggling as all the tiny snowflakes from above dissolved against her cheeks.

To her surprise, Kristoff lay beside her, and made his own angel, which in the end didn't come out nearly as neat as hers. "Guess I'm not much of an angel, huh?" He chuckled, wincing at his handiwork.

"Yes you are," Anna said without thinking, immediately placing her hands over her mouth afterwards. "I-I mean…you're nice…and big…like an angel….and stuff," she stammered.

Kristoff grinned knowingly. "Sure." He dragged her over, ruffling the top of her hair.

Anna rolled her eyes and pushed him back in the snow, following him soon after as Kristoff yanked on her leg. Anna let out a squeal as she fell, once again landing squarely on his chest.

Anna couldn't help but smile down at him, almost sighing out loud. She had to admit to herself, he certainly _was _cute, even if he was common. He was certainly unlike any prince she'd ever met; he was much rougher and bulkier for one thing. Just lying here, she could feel all the muscles in his arms and chest, as well as the rapid beating of his heart. She felt herself involuntary pressing herself against him, subconsciously wanting to be closer.

She felt her cheeks grow warm as she suddenly realized he was staring back, his eyes wide and bashful. There were a few more long moments of them lying there in the snow, looking at each other in anxious wonderment, before they both turned bright red, each stammering their apologies.

Anna reluctantly peeled herself off of him, unable to stop the unexplainable pounding in her chest. "We should be heading back," she said, playing with the end of her braid.

Kristoff gulped and nodded. "Yeah."

***

It wasn't long before Anna found herself daydreaming about the stable hand. At first, she tried to stop this from happening as much as she could, but it was just so _hard_. One day Elsa had been giving her another lesson in etiquette when Anna had spotted Kristoff through the window. He was loading more hay into the stables, and Anna couldn't help but stare longingly. When he bent over, she could see the muscles in his back clench in the best of ways. Every now and then he'd flip his hair out of his eyes, and the action alone sent shivers down her spine.

"Anna!" Elsa snapped, waving a hand in front of her sister's face. "Focus!"

Anna straightened up, her cheeks now tinged pink. "I'm sorry," She said quickly. "I was just…distracted."

Distracted would prove to be an understatement. At dinner, she couldn't stop analyzing the way he'd smiled at her when she said she loved spending time with him. During her lessons she giggled as she thought of the snowball fight they'd shared, and how she'd felt when he'd brushed the hair out of her eyes, mumbling something about how they covered up her face. At night she could barely fall asleep, all she could think about was when they would meet again.

She was falling in love with him.

But instead of spending her days drawing hearts in the margins of her manuscripts, or staying up late planning ways to see him again, Anna found herself feeling miserable. She knew there was no way they could ever be together-he was _common, _Elsa would never approve. Anna had to marry a prince-it was her destiny, her duty. What would the people of Arendelle say if the princess married a _stable hand? _And besides, Kristoff probably didn't even like her, he was just being nice.

But what was she supposed to do? She couldn't deny her feelings for him, she couldn't say that her heart didn't speed up when he said her name, or that the way her body tingled whenever he was near was fake.

She had all these thoughts and feelings bottled up inside her, and it was becoming harder and harder to hold them in. One night, she snuck out to the stables, wanting to speak to Kristoff. She opened her mouth to call out to him when she was suddenly interrupted by the soft sound of a lute playing. She tip-toed around the corner, smiling as she saw that it was no one other than Kristoff. He was sitting in a pile of hay, strumming the instrument expertly as he hummed some unknown tune.

Anna stood there for a few moments, mesmerized by the rich tones in his voice and the calming melodies of his lute. She had never felt so relaxed and anxious at the same time as she pressed her back up against the wall, drinking in every note like water. This was not helping her…_situation _at all, as she now found herself wanting to do nothing more than tackle him to the ground and-

"Are you going to come over here or what?" Kristoff suddenly called out, pausing his lute playing. Anna could hear the humor in his voice, and she blushed. "I heard you come in," he added as she left her hiding place and walked over to him.

Anna stammered shyly before she finally found her voice. "That's a beautiful song," she said, sitting beside him in the hay.

Kristoff shrugged and set the lute aside. "It's nothing really, I was just messing around. It…ah…helps the horses get to sleep."

Anna smiled at him, sliding slightly closer to him. "Well, you're still really, really good."

Kristoff blushed. "Thanks." He paused, glancing out the stable doors. "Isn't it really late?" He asked, looking at her concernedly.

Anna smirked. "Your point?"

Kristoff smiled back. "Don't princesses have to be in bed at like 4 o'clock? To get your _beauty sleep?" _

Anna pushed him and giggled. "No! That's ridiculous!"

Kristoff surprised her by pulling her over to him, proceeding to tickle her all over. Anna squirmed in his arms, squealing with delight. She laughed and pushed his hands away, even though she didn't really want to. Kristoff obliged but still held her in his arms, looking down at her with that adorable half-smile of his.

Anna looked up at him, feeling so peaceful and content. He was just so perfect, and sweet, and everything she'd ever dreamed of, but she knew he could never be hers. The thought broke her, and suddenly all her emotions she'd tried to keep hidden came bursting to the surface. She got up from his lap and walked away, unable to stop herself from bursting into tears.

Kristoff followed her, placing both of his hands on her sides. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Don't tell me you're having another ball?"

Anna shook her head, refusing to look at him.

"Then what?" Kristoff asked, sounding more worried. He turned her around and tilted her chin up so she was forced to make eye contact with him. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

Anna opened her mouth, but no words came out. She shivered as Kristoff raised his thumb to wipe her tears away. "I-I c-can't," She said, her voice cracking. She could feel her heart getting heavier with every word and she felt like she was going to fall apart.

"Yes you can!" Kristoff insisted. He grabbed both of her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "I hate seeing you like this! Please, tell me! Why are you crying?"

Anna gulped as more tears started to leak from her eyes. Her mouth opened and before she knew it, words were tumbling out, without her even thinking about it. "B-because," she said, her voice barely above a whisper, "I-I love you and I k-know that we could never be together." She felt her voice crack as she crumbled, and began to cry again. She probably looked so pathetic-she _was _pathetic, actually. She couldn't bring herself to look at his expression, but she assumed he had to look either very shocked or angry. He'd probably never want to speak to her again after this.

But to her surprise, Kristoff yanked her off the ground, smiling at her before pressing their lips together in a firm kiss.

Anna froze. _He was kissing her. He was kissing her! _She had so many different emotions flying through her at once, each one different than the next. She could tell he was hesitant and nervous, his hands wrapped around her waist, holding her in place uncertainly.

Anna smiled against his lips, flinging herself into his arms and kissing him back with just as much fervor. Kristoff smiled back and his arms wrapped around her more tightly. He lifted her off the ground slightly, causing her hips to swing side-to-side. Anna tilted her head to deepen the kiss, gripping every part of him that she could reach. The stables were quiet and still, all except for a few shaky breaths and sighs of pleasure on Kristoff and Anna's part.

Kissing him just felt so _right. _Anna found herself scowling mentally; why hadn't she done this sooner? They could have been doing _this _instead of her moping around the castle all day! This would have been _far_ more entertaining. She shivered as Kristoff traced his tongue against her bottom lip, asking for access. Anna happily let him, the new sensation driving her wild. Her body fell limp against his, and she clutched onto the front of his shirt for support. He tasted surprisingly like sugar and cinnamon, and she growled slightly, wanting _more. _

Kristoff chuckled against her mouth, suddenly pulling away to catch his breath. "I love you too," He stammered breathlessly. "But I thought..I thought you-"

"I know," Anna finished, smiling at him. She cut him off by leaning in to kiss him again, and Kristoff moaned, picking her up to lay her down in the hay. Anna let all her worries drift away as they lay there in the stable, whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears and kissing until they were both gasping for air.

***

And so their game began. It was full of excitement and romance, but it was also tricky, trying to find ways to be together without getting caught. Most of their exertions would take place at night, in which Anna would awake to hear him calling out her name and tossing pebbles against her window.

She'd crawl out of bed excitedly, waving out the window to him before running out of the castle, nightgown and all. Then she'd run over to him, tackling him in a big hug. He'd tumble backwards, and Anna would laugh, giving him a quick peck on the nose. Then they'd go off on whatever crazy adventure Kristoff had planned for the night.

Anna felt like she was one of the heroines in one of those romance novels she loved reading. Her boring, regular, mundane life had now been replaced by one of passion and excitement. She had never felt more loved or needed than when Kristoff would take her into his arms, rubbing her back softly as they watched the Northern Lights shine over the fjord. "I love you," he'd whisper, placing a gentle kiss against her temple.

Anna would blush and giggle as she always did, and cuddle up against him. "I love you too."

Things were more difficult when they were in public, and Anna had to act like she didn't know Kristoff, let alone that they hadn't just spent a very passionate and risqué night together just yesterday. Elsa would take Anna down to the stables, wanting to go on a ride with her through the countryside. Kristoff would act completely natural, calmly telling Elsa which steed he thought would be best for their excursion, but Anna would have to force herself to stare at the floor, her cheeks crimson.

There were other times when Kristoff would be a bit more…_emboldened. _On one day, the royal court had been traveling through Arendelle when Kristoff had called her over, claiming that he wanted Anna's advice on whether or not the saddle was placed correctly.

Anna had headed over to him, a knowing glint in her eye. "What's this about a _saddle?" _She'd asked, running a single finger down his arm.

Kristoff had smiled and checked to make sure Elsa wasn't looking before dragging Anna into an alley, pressing her up against the wall and proceeding to attack her neck.

"K-kristoff!" Anna had gasped, trying to ignore how good his ministrations felt. "Elsa's only a few feet away! What if we get caught?"

"We won't," Kristoff had mumbled, still kissing her collarbone.

Anna rolled her eyes. She knew it was risky, Elsa wasn't an idiot after all, but nevertheless she still found herself grinding her hips against his and kissing him back. She would be annoyed at him after events such as these occurred, but that still didn't stop her from letting him into her bed chambers in the dead of night.

Anna knew she shouldn't be involved with him like this. She knew that they should forget about each other and move on to safer things. But hard as she tried, Anna couldn't just _forget _Kristoff. She didn't want to just let go of all those memories, she didn't want to forget the way he actually listened to her, and talked to her like she was a real person. Kristoff seemed like the only person in the world who saw her as Anna, and not just the princess of Arendelle. She didn't want to forget his laugh or his smile. She didn't want to forget the way he'd press her up against the stable walls, the way he'd growl her name as he kissed all over her body. He made her feel so _alive, _like her whole being was on fire, and her mind was numb. With him, she'd experienced things she didn't even know were possible, things she wasn't just going to _forget. _

Elsa was growing suspicious, Anna could tell. There were a few too many times when Anna would come back from one of their exertions, rushing to the dinner table with disheveled hair and smeared lipstick. "Is everything all right?" Elsa would ask, looking at her skeptically.

Anna would nod fervently, trying to keep herself steady. She hated lying to her sister, but she was just so scared. What if Elsa forced her to break it off, or worse, never let her see him again? Elsa wanted what was best for Anna, and Anna was terrified that she wouldn't understand that what she needed was Kristoff, not some fancy prince.

Anna would tell her, eventually. She just knew that one day, she'd be able to walk in a room with Kristoff, and they could stand side-by-side, hand-in-hand, and she could let the whole world know that they had both found love; that they'd found each other.

But there would be time for that later, and for now, Anna was content loving him in private; in secret letters and midnight murmurs, in kisses covered by purple twilight and knowing looks from across the room.

Yes, it was unconventional, and yes, maybe even a little crazy, but at least for now they had each other, and that was all that they needed. Her happily ever after was within reach, she was ready for it, and now she just had to go get it.


	2. The Comforter

Her footsteps echoed off the dark stone walls as she walked, her pace anxious but firm. Cold spring air drifted through tiny windows, the only source of light in this grim scene. She wrung her hands together tightly, biting down on her lip so hard she was almost drawing blood.

_ Don't freak out. _

That was easier said then done. Even now, she could still hear the jeers, rough whispers and judgmental glares. "Did you _hear?" _They'd whispered as she walked past, her head as highly as possible. "The _princess _has been having an _affair?" _

"It's a _disgrace_."

"_Shameful_."

"_Despicable_."

Anna clutched her arms more tightly around herself, trying to block it all out, trying to tell herself that it didn't matter, they were all _wrong, _they didn't know him like she did, they didn't understand. But no matter what she did, they didn't listen. They still glowered at her, and they still crowded around the tall wooden platform, glancing towards the swaying rope and waiting to lay eyes on the man who had deflowered their once-so-precious princess.

As the trio reached the wooden door, the guards stopped, separating to stand on either side. "Do you want us to go in with you?" They looked at her with wary, untrusting glances, and Anna felt herself stiffen.

"Yes, I will be fine," she said, though her heart was saying the exact opposite. "I just need a minute."

They nodded, and the one on the left moved forward to unbolt the door. The sound was loud and heavy, and Anna squeezed her eyes shut, not allowing the tears to fall, not yet. They opened the door and ushered her inside, and it was only seconds later when the door closed behind her, blunt and quick, almost as if they wanted to get _rid_ of her as soon as possible.

Anna's eyes scanned the room only for a few moments before she spotted him. He was the only one in the cell; his arms were chained up above his head and his eyes were shut, but they opened as soon as he heard her come in. He looked startled and fearful at first, but immediately relaxed as he saw it was her.

"What are you doing here?" He suddenly hissed, glaring at her slightly. "I told you not to come."

Anna ran over, kneeling before him and cupping his face with her hands. "When have I ever done what I was told?" She countered, pressing her lips against his.

Kristoff reluctantly leaned into her, his arms pulling against the shackles that chained them to the wall. His skin was worn and slightly dirty, and the sweetness that Anna once loved could no longer be tasted. Her mind kept buzzing over and over again: _This wasn't fair. _She gripped onto him tightly, wanting to savor every last moment.

It was Kristoff who broke away first, pausing to catch his breath. "You need to go," he said, wincing slightly. His once clean-cut shaven face was now scarred and stubble-clad, and his eyes had dark circles under them. His clothes were ripped in a few places, but his voice was pleading, insistent. "I don't want you to watch."

Anna shook her head, resting her hands on his shoulders. "No, don't say that. I'm here now, and I'm not going to let them hurt you."

Kristoff smiled at her weakly, resting his head against the wall behind him. "I don't think you have much a say in the matter, unfortunately."

Anna felt her eyes sting and she shook, unable to control herself. "No! They can't! It's not right! We'll figure a way out of this alright? I'll get them to understand! We're going to be together, I know it!" She heard her voice crack as she leaned into him, burying her face in his shoulder. "I love you."

Kristoff tugged as his shackles yet again, yearning to wrap his arms around her. "I love you too," he said quietly. "But I don't think they're going to let me off so easily."

Anna pulled away to look into his eyes. "This is all my fault," she murmured, a sudden self-hatred rising in her stomach. "_I _did this to you. I should have just stayed away-I should have just left you alone-"

"Hey," Kristoff suddenly interrupted, looking at her intensely. "Don't say that. This is not all your fault. And you know what?"

Anna looked up at him, her eyes red and one eyebrow cautiously raised.

Kristoff leaned close to her, his breath ghosting across her lips. "I would do it all again. I'd get executed a hundred times if it meant I'd get to be with you, even if it was only for a short time."

Anna shook her head, the tears coming down harder now. "You're so full of it," she said, torn between pleasure and angst.

"I can blame you for that," Kristoff muttered, smiling at her before pressing himself against her, their lips smashing together in a rough and desperate kiss. Anna complied eagerly, grinding herself against him as their kiss deepened.

Outside, the crowd was growing more restless, Anna could just hear them starting to call out and holler over the groaning arising from Kristoff's throat. Even now in this time of stress, he was so good to her, mumbling how much he loved her and that everything would be okay, doing as much as he could to comfort her, making it seem like _she_ was the one on death row.

She found herself running her fingers over every part of him, wanting to memorize every last nook and valley of his body, as this time together would be their last. Her tears were mingling with the dirt on his face, and she could almost taste their grim saltiness.

They were cut off the rapt knock on the door, and Anna felt herself freeze as a guard called out, "Your highness? Your time is up."

Anna and Kristoff turned to look at each other, both breathless. It was all happening to fast; Anna didn't want this moment to end. She began to cry again. "I can't leave you," she protested, clinging to him.

"You have to go," Kristoff insisted, rubbing the back of her hair. "I need you to be strong, for both of us. You can do it Anna, I know you can."

Anna just looked into his eyes, her own full of fear. How did he expect her to go on without him? "I-I'll try."

"Good," Kristoff nodded, giving her a kiss on the cheek. He held onto it for longer than usual, taking extra time to let it sink in.

The doors swung open and the guards came in, grabbing Anna on both sides and pulling her out of the room. "Wait!" She exclaimed, not ready to leave yet. "Please! I need more time!"

The guards ignored her pleas and continued to drag her out, saying something about how it was "time."

Anna reached her arms towards Kristoff franticly, and she felt herself break as for the first time she saw _fear _in his eyes. "Anna!" He called, straining at his bonds. "Don't worry about me! Just go!"  
"Kristoff!" She cried, tears blurring her vision. "I can't! I need you!"

The guards yanked her out into the hallway, slamming the door behind them. Anna managed to break away from their grasp and pounded on the door, still shrieking and sobbing for Kristoff. The two men grabbed her yet again, dragging her down the hallway and out of the prison. Anna's mind was numb and faintly she could hear someone wailing in pain, and it wasn't until she was tossed out into the damp grass that she realized that person was her. 

Anna awoke with a start, still screaming. She was thrashing her arms around wildly and kicking her sheets aside, startling even herself. The night was calm and still around her, but inside her heart was pounding through her ears. She felt dizzy and light-headed, and maybe a little sick.

It had only been a dream – for now. The realization dawned on her and she shook violently, bringing her hands up to her hair. It had all seemed so _real, _maybe because deep down, Anna knew it could be. She sat in bed for a few moments, murmuring reassuring things to herself and rocking back and forth slightly.

She knew what she had to do.

The servants' quarters were in a small, desolate corner of the castle. Up until this past year, Anna had never dared ventured into them, her parents had forbidden it long ago, telling her that everyone had their place and that the quarters were not hers. Things hadn't exactly been _normal _these past months however, and Anna definitely wasn't the same person she used to be.

She navigated the narrow hallways expertly, making sure to keep quiet. As of now, she was too hyped up on anxiety and adrenaline to be bothered with giving some excuse if she was to awake someone.

Kristoff shared his dormitory with some of the kitchen staff, so she knew she was taking a big risk by just walking over and knocking on the door. Kristoff had tried to deter her from coming down to visit him, but she _needed_ to talk to him. Luckily, it was he who answered the door, hair disheveled and shirt slightly unbuttoned, exposing his chest. "Anna?" He had a lopsided smile on his face, the kind that always made Anna melt into a pile of mush.

She forced herself to look away, diverting her attention to a crack in the tile. "I need to…uh…talk to you," she said quietly. "Right now."

"Alright." He shut the door behind him, yawning slightly. "What about?"

Anna stared determinedly at the floor, knowing that if she even so much as glanced at those light freckles or his chocolate-brown eyes, not to mention those rippling pectorals, she would back down. She took a deep breath before speaking, reaching to tug at the end of her nightgown. "We need to call it off. I…I can't see you anymore."

Kristoff sighed. This had not been the first time Anna had come to him with a proposition like this; it had been happening more frequently as of late, but she'd always come back around an hour or so later, all teary-eyed and babbling about how much she missed him. "What happened now?" He instead asked, folding his arms and leaning against the door frame.

Anna scowled mentally as she felt herself begin to shake again, the traumas of her dream coming back at full force. "I had a nightmare," she managed to choke out, flinching as Kristoff immediately wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. "And you-you were going to be-" She shook harder, eyes starting to sting again. With him this close, in a shirt so thin and embrace so tight, she could feel every part of his toned and muscular physique. The faint smell of mint still hung on his breath, and she almost started to cry again, right then and there. How was it that one person could make her feel so weak and yet so strong at the same time?

She gulped, burying her face in his chest. "You were going to be _killed,_" she finished. "Because of _me. _Because of what we've done. I don't want that to happen to you. I don't want _anything _bad to happen to you!" Her voice broke as silent tears began to fall, leaving salty trails down her face. She found herself clutching at his shirt, her knees suddenly weak. "Kristoff, I'm _scared._"

There was a long silence as Kristoff let her cry against him, and the action alone was strangely comforting to Anna. Even though her head hurt and her nose was stuffy and her eyes were burning, just being here with him was already melting any sense of doubt she had away.

He rubbed her back comfortingly, his cheek brushing against hers every so often. "I am too," he admitted. "But…you can't think like that. We're going to make things work, I know it."

Anna bit her lip, still unsure. He was always so _resilient _(or maybe just stupid); no matter how many times Anna caved, he had always been there, assuring her that one day they'd be together. But maybe he was right. In all the books she read, love was always supposed to be the most powerful thing in the world, and if they loved each other, why _couldn't_ they just have their happy ending? She pulled away to look at him, her eyes shining. "Do you really think so?" She whispered, a sudden spark of hope igniting within her. Maybe he was right. Maybe they _could _do this. Maybe things would work out for the best after all.

Kristoff nodded and smiled, pressing his nose against hers gently. "I do."

Anna smiled back, and as she looked into his warm eyes and felt his arm give her a soft squeeze, she remembered why she could never go through with her original plan. He was _everything _to her; she couldn't just walk out on him. He made her feel safe, even in times as risky as these. "I love you," she murmured, pressing her lips against his lightly.

"I love you _more,_" He insisted, his words dancing across her lips before he leant down to kiss her back. His hands were now running up the sides of her arms, making her shiver.

"Impossible," Anna giggled, melting into his touch. She could taste the mint she'd observed earlier, and she felt her cheeks flush as their tongues flitted together, all previous worries quickly fleeing. _He was perfect, _Anna found herself sighing internally. _Perfect and sweet and wonderful and oh, he was just everything! _She pressed her body against his, loving the way they molded together so nicely.

Maybe she _would_ just tell Elsa. Maybe if she did, they could just do this all the time! After dinner, at balls, in the gardens, in the kitchen, the library; just anywhere but a hallway…  
Anna's eyes snapped open, and she gasped as she pushed a very bewildered Kristoff away from her.

"What? What's wrong?" He stammered, looking alarmed. "Are you okay?"

Anna glanced down the hallway, relieved to see it was still dark, empty, and that all the doors were still closed. She straightened her dress, taking another deep breath as she sidled closer to him. "I'm sorry, I just…" She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, a new sort of sensation filling her. "Kristoff-can I speak to you somewhere…_else?" _

Kristoff frowned, still looking confused. "Why? Isn't it late? And I have to be up early tomorrow-your sister wants to take a ride to-"

"_Kristoff." _Anna smiled at him through heavy-lidded lashes, smirking as she once again toyed with the hem of her nightgown. Over the past month, she'd said Kristoff's name many times, in many different ways, and thankfully he'd gotten better at understanding the undertones in each. Sometimes she'd sigh it, meaning she was content. Sometimes she'd mutter it, usually when she was frustrated or stressed with him. Other times she'd growl it or even moan it, but those were for very different, very special occasions.

And in times like these, it was only seconds before Kristoff's eyes widened, and he slowly smiled. "Yes," he said, leaning close to her. "I think a…_talk _would be good."

Anna smiled triumphantly, and the next thing she knew, they were running through the castle, giggling and whispering like a pair of schoolchildren. Along the way, they both left curious and daunting touches, causing the air between them to crackle and spark with excitement. This was the part Anna loved most, when they were together, carefree, doing whatever their hearts desired. Finally, they reached Anna's door, still giggling with flushed cheeks. Kristoff beamed down at her, pressing her back against the door. His eyes were dark with desire, and he licked his lips wantonly.

Seeing him like this never failed to thrill Anna, and she could already feel her body aching for his. "See something you like, Bjorgman?" she asked, grabbing his hands and placing them on her chest.

Kristoff only smiled before leaning down to kiss her neck, his hands squeezing her slightly. "You bet I do."

Anna had to grip onto his hair to keep herself from falling to the floor as he kissed, nipped, and sucked her neck, most likely leaving bruises behind. Her whole being was limp to his touch, something she was surprisingly okay with. With the way he was currently kissing her neck and stroking her breasts, she would be fine with being limp forever, just as long as they could keep doing _this. _

She could tell he was clearly enjoying himself; he chuckled slightly as he felt her clutch the strands of his hair, moaning. Her skirt was hiked up far past her hips as she wrapped her legs around him, exposing her skin to the cool summer night.

Anna suddenly grabbed his head and pressed his mouth on hers, unable to hold back the moan that escaped her throat. He was kissing her just like he had in her dream, only this time it was much better; they were together, he was safe, and this time she was very, very, _awake_. Anna just wanted more, and she wanted it _now_;she could barely contain herself. "I…need…you-" She stammered, her hand fumbling behind her for the doorknob.

"As you wish," Kristoff smirked against her mouth he attempted to help her, but it only increased the level of confusion. Both wound up laughing and giving each other sloppy kisses while Anna reached for the handle. As she did so, Kristoff pressed their hips together, and Anna could feel the evidence of his excitement. It made her cheeks grow hot and she suddenly felt like she was going to explode, which made her fumble around even more.

Finally, Anna managed to grab hold on the door handle, and they couple fell through, tumbling to continue their ministrations on the floor. Anna felt like she was in heaven; she could never get over the feel of his hands on her. They were calloused but determined, and the way they were currently fondling her was enough to send her over the edge, right then and there.

She would never get enough of him, ever. And by the way he bit and nipped at her skin, she could tell he felt the same way. They were both so enamored with each other, that they almost forgot to shut the door, something Kristoff managed to do at the last moment with his foot. They were too busy untying drawstrings and unbuttoning gowns to realize just how loud they were being. They were too distracted with the enticing feel of skin against skin to notice that they were creating a mess that would most likely be suspicious to the chamber maids the next morning. And most of all, they were too busy whispering silly nonsense and "I love yous" to even take note of that someone had seen them. Someone who had been awoken by the sound of their sister screaming, someone who'd decided to check if Anna was okay, someone who now stood a few feet away from the now shut door, hidden in the shadows, their eyes wide and their mind racing.


	3. The Dream

Anna awoke the next morning, a sleepy smile spread across her lips. Her bedsheets were a tangled mess; half-on, half-off the bed; and there were several pillows on the floor. The curtains were drawn back, and the warm morning sunlight spilled in, giving the whole room a rosy glow. The window was open just a crack, and the air smelt of summer air and some unknown sweetness. She felt tired and worn, the aftereffects of a night full of lovemaking, but in the best of ways.

Kristoff was still nuzzled beside Anna, his arms wrapped around her as he slept. His features were relaxed in contentment, and his gentle snores almost lulled her back to sleep.

Anna turned over to face him, warming at the sight. He looked perfect. Then again, she thought with a giggle, when didn't he look perfect? His hair never got anywhere near the craziness hers did after sleep; instead it was just tousled to the side gently, some strands falling in his eyes here and there. He sported his usual morning stubble, making him look not only older, but even more irresistible – more manly. Anna smiled to herself as she slid one hand up and over his chest, taking time to feel every pore and muscle of his toned physique.

As she smoothed her hands over him, Anna couldn't help but imagine what it would be like if they could spend every morning like this. He could be snuggled up beside her, her handsome prince, and they could just stay there together. They'd keep each other warm and safe; the outside world only a minor disturbance. Breakfast would be optional, Anna decided. There were more…interesting things they could do with their mornings. The thought made her cheeks flush, and she brought her legs together more tightly.

After "breakfast," they could spend the day doing whatever they wished, without a care in the world. They'd walk through the palace hand in hand, talking about everything and anything. They wouldn't have to worry about Elsa walking in on them, or some maid, or the palace guards; they could just stay bundled in each other's arms, rubbing noses and leaving kisses and talking about all the things they were going to do today. They could cuddle up with a book in the library, or bake cookies in the kitchen, or sock-slide down the halls.  
There wouldn't have to be anymore wistful hopes for the future, or notes tucked under her pillow, or rushed flings in the stables - they'd be free.

Maybe they could get married, have a family. Anna smiled at the thought. Kristoff would be a wonderful father; he always had Anna's best interests at heart, and he always put her before himself; Anna knew he would do the same with their children.

"Everything would be perfect," she murmured, smiling softly.

"Thinking about me again?" Kristoff suddenly mumbled sleepily. His eyelashes fluttered as he awoke, an impish grin spreading across his lips.

Anna beamed. "Shut up," she said, nudging his chest playfully. "Only in your dreams."

Kristoff chuckled, his voice still thick with sleep. He stretched out his arms behind his head, and Anna couldn't help but stare at his well-defined biceps.

Kristoff caught her eye, which only caused him to smirk even more. "See something you like?" He whispered, a teasing glint in his eyes.

Anna felt her face heat up. He knew her too well, she thought as she crawled over to him. Flipping her hair over her shoulder, she situated herself on top of him. "Maybe."

"Maybe?" Kristoff raised an eyebrow, shifting slightly to straddle her hips.

Anna nodded. "Maybe." She gave him a teasing smile before leaning forward for slow, lazy, good-morning kisses.

Kristoff hummed to her touch, his lips drawing her awake. Secretly, this was Anna's favorite part of the morning. Their kisses always seemed so sweetly sedated at this hour – so genuine and pure. Anna didn't have to worry about the long day before them or the ways she was going to have to hide the marks on her skin; her thoughts were only on the feel of his skillful, calloused hands on her thighs, the heat of his skin pressed against her, and the gentle tickle of his stubble against her cheeks.

He cupped the sides of her face as the kiss deepened, her name hung on his breath. It waltzed into her ears and caused her mind to spin and her heart to pound, all mingled with the taste of him; raw and open and loving.

Anna growled, already fully of desire as she leaned closer, dragging her teeth along his bottom lip and relishing the cries of pleasure he'd fight to hold back. Over time, she'd learned all the tricks and tips to make him tick; to make him writhe in pleasure and whimper in wanton. And she'd gotten pretty good at it, if she did say so herself. He would have to agree, as the way he was currently gripping at her hair and incoherently mumbling how much he loved her was an obvious indication, after all.

Whatever blankets that had been left on the bed were quickly being pushed and shoved away to be replaced by Anna's tiny frame and Kristoff's disproportionately large one. Anna's small hands smoothed over wherever she could reach, and she moaned his name softly, pleading for him.

Kristoff gave her a knowing grin as he picked her up and lay her back, her hair fanning out on the downy pillows behind her. He leaned down to shower her cheeks, neck, and jaw with playful kisses, causing Anna to giggle and squirm. His kisses were light but many, like fluttering butterfly wings or soft feathers, tickling and touching her all over. "K-k-kristoff!" She could feel the curve of a smile against her skin, followed by the throaty chuckle of her lover.

Anna abruptly pulled his lips down to meet hers, almost sighing aloud at the feeling. His name just barely escaped her throat, a low groan mangled with lust and want. They pulled apart to make eye contact, each assuring the other in 1000 words without having to use any at all. Anna leaned in to kiss his forehead shakily, giving him a silent nod.

Kristoff nodded back and was just getting into position, ready to fulfill her desire, when they were interrupted by the sudden knocking on Anna's bedroom door, followed by Elsa's insistent voice. "Anna? I need to speak with you. Now."

The couple pulled apart to exchange glances stricken with fright. Elsa never came to Anna's room this early in the morning, and never did she sound so harsh and demanding; not with Anna at least. Anna's heart went into overdrive and Kristoff swore under his breath before they immediately began scrambling for shirts, sheets, and any other item they had discarded the night before.

"Just a second!" Anna chirped, yanking her messy, tangled hair into a makeshift bun while Kristoff shoved some pants on.

Elsa sighed, and Anna could practically feel her icy agitation through the door. "This is important!"

Anna bit her tongue, stopping herself from shouting back that she herself had been in the middle of doing even more important things, and that Elsa could wait a couple more minutes or two, and instead focused on getting her nightgown buttoned properly.

Kristoff, sloppily yet fully dressed, came up behind her, looking panicked. "What should I do?" He hissed in her ear.

Anna glanced around her room before hastily pushing him behind the changing screen, making a mental note to apologize to him later. "Wait here," she instructed, giving him a quick kiss.

Kristoff pouted and crossed his arms, but complied, returning her kiss with another.

Anna gave him a small smile before rushing to the door, pausing to catch her breath and still her heart (which was beating so hard she half expected it to burst out of her chest). Taking a deep breath, she opened it, forcing the biggest smile she could muster onto her face.

Elsa was standing firm, her lips pursed in a small, tight frown. Her eyes flashed as she scanned Anna's face, and it looked like she was doing everything she could to stay calm.

The chill of the hall hit Anna like a slap in the face, and she immediately brought her arms around herself, shivering. "H-hey Elsa! Good morning!"

"You're awake," Elsa commented, still never faulting in her cold demeanor. She glanced away for a brief moment, scanning the bedroom.

Anna felt her cheeks grow hot as she too looked out of the corner of her eye. While Kristoff was no where to be seen, the room was still a complete mess; pillows and blankets were strewn everywhere, and the faint scent of their affairs still hung in the air.

"Did you sleep well?" Elsa asked edgily, turning her focus back on her younger sister.

Anna leaned up against the doorway, her breath caught in her throat. "Y-yeah! Why wouldn't I have?"

"You tell me." There was no question in her tone, and her eyes were narrow. They held eye contact for what felt like hours, both daring the other to speak first. The silence was deafening to Anna, and she hoped Elsa couldn't hear the pounding of her heart.

Anna resigned to cast her gaze on her feet, chewing on her lower lip nervously. "I-I told you I slept fine…"

"Don't lie to me!" Elsa suddenly burst, her voice reaching an octave higher than usual. Her cheeks burnt red, but she kept her ground, small flurries escaping from her hands. "I…I know, Anna. I saw you."

Anna's eyes widened, and heart sunk in her chest. Her mind went back to last night - running through the halls, laughing and teasing, kissing Kristoff against her bedroom door with full gusto. Of course Elsa had seen them! How couldn't she have? She wasn't stupid, although Anna clearly was. "Elsa I was going to tell you, I really was, I just-"

"Just stop! "Elsa raised one hand, cutting Anna off. "I don't want to hear your…excuses!"

Anna flinched, her eyes stinging at her sister's harsh tone.

Elsa reached out to pull at her own hair, frosting the tips unintentionally, her firmness now replaced by quivering syllables and sniveling breaths. "How could you do this? Lie to me? Sneak around, keep secrets? After all we've been through!?"

"I told you, I was going to tell you!" Anna protested, a defensive frown crossing her face. "I was just waiting for the right time!"

Elsa's eyes blazed, and she clenched her fists to stop her snow from bursting out of her grasp. "And when was that going to be? Tell me! When you two ran off together, behind my back? When you got pregnant?"

Anna gasped, her face contorted in fury. "I didn't even want to tell you! I knew you would freak out, just like you are now! I knew you'd never understand! You never do!"

"How could you ever think I wouldn't understand you?!" Elsa exclaimed, sounding genuinely shocked.

"Maybe because you shut me out for 10 years?!" Anna snapped. As soon as the words left her mouth, she instantly regretted it.

Elsa froze, all anger crumbling away. Her eyes filled with guilt, and she brought her arms around herself, looking downcast.

Anna looked away, trying to catch her breath and stop the sharp ringing in her ear. They'd both promised to never hold it over the other, and now Anna had broken not only her vow, but her sister.

A loud silence fell over the pair, leaving them both feeling numb and hollow inside.

"You're right," Elsa finally said, her voice barely above a whisper. "I was never there for you, and it's all my fault."

Anna shook her head, fiddling with the ribbons on her nightgown. "No. You said it yourself, you were just trying to protect me…and after Mom and Dad died, we both decided to change, and we fixed things, together…I-I never should have said what I just did…."

Elsa smiled weakly at Anna through her tears. "Anna, without you, I never would have been able to control my powers. And now that I'm queen…I can't do this without you."

Anna sighed and wiped her eyes, smiling slightly. "I know. And I want to be there for you. I don't want things to go back to how they were."

Elsa leaned forwards towards Anna and took her hands in hers, her tone suddenly turning firm again. "I just want the best for you, Anna. I want you to have love, and to be happy. Not some secret affairs – that's not going to get you anywhere, no where good, at least. You deserve someone who'll you'll be willing to stand beside, no matter what."

Anna nodded, even though deep down she didn't know how she actually felt about her sister's advice. "I understand," she said simply, casting her gaze to the floor again. "And I'll take care of him."

Elsa relaxed, a soft smile spreading across her face. "Alright. Breakfast should be in 15 minutes, are you coming?"

Anna looked up again, nodding insistently. "See you there." Turning away, she re-entered her room, closing the door behind. Her head was reeling, and she felt so dizzy and confused, but most of all unsure of what to do. She brought up a hand to pull at her hair, causing it to come loose in messy waves. She shook it out, taking slow, deep breaths. "Kristoff?" She called out, just now remembering that he was still in her room.

He stepped out from behind the screen, now properly dressed. His brow was furrowed, and he seemed lost in thought. The little wrinkle he got between his eyebrows whenever he was upset was nestled in place, which was never a good sign.

"Kristoff?" Anna repeated, inching closer to him. "Are you oka-"

"I have to go." He didn't even so much as glance up at her as he walked out the door, his voice brusque and stern.

Anna's stomach dropped as she followed him out into the hall, her heart stopping in her chest. "Wait! Kristoff, where are you going!? I need to talk to you!" She reached out to tug at his arm, but he only pulled away, looking dejected.

"I just need to think for a while, okay?" He leaned down to press a brief, polite kiss on her cheek, mumbling that he'd stop by later, before heading off down the hall without so much as glancing over his shoulder.

Anna stood frozen in place, a look full of hurt and disappointment twisting her features, and guilt seizing her chest.

He'd heard everything.

Anna spent the rest of her day in an anxious silence, as well as the next, and the next, and the next. She went down to Kristoff's quarters; he wasn't there. She poked around the stables; he was no where to be found.

She started staying up later, waiting for that familiar pitter patter of a pebble bouncing off her window, the memorized knock on her door (they'd created their own special code; one long knock, a short knock, finished with another long one), or at least the funny little notes he'd leave in her books, on her vanity, or under her pillows.

Elsa seemed oblivious to the whole event, instead she seemed content with spending plenty of time with Anna and keeping a close eye on her. Anna tried to follow her suit, distracting herself with books and tea and visits to town, but wherever she was, she always kept hoping he'd sweep in, take her in his arms, and whisper all the sweet nothings that he always did.

It wasn't until almost a week later, when she awoke to someone shaking her gently that she finally got to look up into those beguiling brown eyes and feel those soft, familiar hands caressing her cheeks. "Kristoff!" She breathed, reaching up to throw her arms around his neck. "Where have you been? Oh, I couldn't stop thinking about you – I was so worried!"

Kristoff smiled softly, almost guiltily, as he leaned down to give her a sweet kiss and stroke his thumbs over her cheeks. "I'm so sorry," he whispered, pulling away to look into her eyes. "But I had to figure some things out."

Anna sat up in bed, brushing her disheveled hair out of her face and trying to process everything he was saying. "Okay….What kind of things?"

Kristoff sighed and moved to sit in front of her, his hands fiddling with a few stray threads on the bed sheet. The room fell silent and still for a few moments, and all Anna could focus on was the sound of his breathing, slow and heavy. "I heard what you and Elsa were talking about," he said slowly. He seemed like he was trying to take his time with his words, to plan them all out so they were perfectly aligned - not too fast or all at once. He took a deep breath and looked up at her, reaching out to hold her hands in his. "I don't want to just be some affair. Or some…commoner that you screw around with."

Anna blushed slightly. "You're not just a commoner," she insisted, turning to look at him with a sincere smile. "I love you."

Kristoff smiled back, but Anna could tell his heart wasn't really in it. "I know, I know. But still. Elsa said it herself; you need someone you'd be proud to stand beside."

Anna's heart skipped a beat, and her smile quickly faded. "I am proud to stand beside you!" She protested, gripping down harder on his hands. "Really!"

Kristoff shook his head, and lowered his gaze. "If you really were, you would of told people by now!" He insisted, his voice edged with resentment. "Admit it, you're too worried about what everyone will think of us."

Anna paused, immediately filling with guilt. He did have a point. "I'm sorry," she whispered, averting her eyes down. "You're right, I just…" She sighed, for once at a complete loss of words around him. She wasashamed of him, partly. She was too preoccupied with making sure everything stayed secret and that no one ever found out that she didn't even stop to think about how Kristoff might feel about the whole thing. She'd been so selfish, and now he probably hated her. She wiped at her nose, feeling her chest starting to tighten and heave. "I'm s-so s-sorry!" She whispered, trying to stop the tears that were there for reasons she didn't know why.

Kristoff pulled her into his arms, resting his chin on her shoulder and placing gentle kisses on her neck. "No, no, it's okay – really! I understand. That's why I'm going to make things better."

Better?

Anna turned her head to face him, her heart rising slightly. "What do you mean?"

"I'm going to make myself someone to be proud of," Kristoff said, smiling encouragingly. He went on to elaborately describe how a neighboring kingdom, about a week's trip away, was recruiting advisers for some high position that would allow him to visit other kingdoms and handle big fancy laws and rules and trades and settle disputes and how respectable it would all be and how he really had a good chance and that they'd be willing to teach him everything he needed to know and how proud Anna and Elsa would be of him for doing so much good and having such a good title to his name and so on and so on…

Anna wasn't really listening. All she could hear roaring in her ears was the same words over and over again. He was leaving. He was leaving her, them, his home, their life together. Gone-for who knows how long.

"Wait, you're l-leaving?" Anna exclaimed, her vision going blurry. Her throat seemed to jam itself shut, and her mind was spinning at a million miles a minute. She tried to take a few breaths, but they all came out frantic and strangled. He was leaving. She was going to be alone. "You can't leave! Kristoff-"

"I need to make myself worthy of you!" Kristoff insisted.

"But you ARE worthy of me!" Anna burst, burying her face in his chest. She didn't realize how angry her tone came across, but at the moment she didn't care. "You're all I ever wanted! Please, don't go! Just like you said, we'll make this work!"

"And this is going to make it work!" Kristoff argued, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. "I'll make a name for myself, I'll come back, and we can get married, and have the life we've always wanted!"

Anna couldn't help but break into tears, clutching at his chest and shaking her head. "No, Kristoff. This…this is crazy. You can't leave me. I could barely last a week without you!"

Kristoff thought in silence for a few moments, resting his chin on her head. "I wouldn't be gone for too long," he murmured, although his voice was unsure. "Just a few months…maybe a little more."

"Only a few months?" Anna remarked sarcastically. Her voice sounded crackly and hoarse, and her eyes felt bloodshot. Only a few months was a few too many, she thought, and she bit down on her lip to keep from crying again.

Kristoff placed a kiss on the top of her head, stroking her hair softly. "I just want the best for us."

Anna sniffled, pulling away to look at him through red, teary eyes. "So do I. But how do you know this is the best thing for us? Why can't we just stay like how we are now? I love you just the way you are, I don't see why you have to change that…"

"Because, this isn't a good way to live!" Kristoff protested. "I don't want to spend the rest of my life sneaking around! I want to get married, and have a family, and be together without having to worry about what everyone will think! And we're never going to have that with the way we are now!"

Anna's shoulders slumped, and she tried to ignore the nagging voice in her ear, the one that reminded her with a cruel, snide smirk; He's tried to shake the feeling away, but it wouldn't budge. She gazed up at him, studying his face in the cool, dark room.

He stared right back, despondent but sincere. She just now noticed that he had slight dark circles under his eyes; he must have not gotten much sleep the past few days as he wrestled with this decision. For some reason, this notion tugged at her heart, and made her want to start crying all over again.

All she ever wanted was to be with him, to be happy and free and together. Maybe this was the way to do it, even if the idea felt like it was tearing her apart. If he did this, everything could be perfect. They'd finally get their happily ever after.

Anna sighed. She knew what she had to do.

"I-I'm going to miss you," she finally whispered, leaning up to wrap her arms around him in a firm hug.

Kristoff hugged her back even tighter, and for a brief moment, Anna could have sworn he was verge on the edge of crying. "I'm going to miss you too," he whispered, rubbing her back in slow, even strokes.

Even though she tried not to, Anna could help it; she broke out into another round of tears, allowing them to pour freely through his shirt and down his chest.

Kristoff comforted her, whispering reassuring things in her ears and rocking her gently as she cried it out, clutching onto him tightly and never wanting to let go.

They snuck down to the docks at dawn; an hour in which the town was still blanketed in a velvet slumber and the stars were slowly blinking out, one by one. The morning sky was awash with vivid oranges, blushed clouds, and the first promising rays of sunrise. The birds were just beginning to sing their morning sonnets; they flew overhead and flitted through the air, blissfully free. It was all so beautiful, but inside, Anna was in despair. She clutched onto Kristoff's outstretched hand as they wove their way through the docks, trying to return every reassuring smile he threw over his shoulder.

The salty smell of the sea wafted through her nose, stingingly crisp, and Anna found it was becoming harder to think. At times Anna found herself fully relying on Kristoff to even hold her up, to make sure she kept moving. She wanted to cry, she wanted to pout and plead and take him back to the castle, to take him home, but she knew it was too late for that now.

They came to a stop at the boat that would be taking some exports to the neighboring kingdom Kristoff had his mind set on. Anna had reluctantly bargained with the ship's crew, and had just managed to secure him a free ride. It was a little unorthodox, but as of now that was the least of her worries.

She eyed the vessel warily, her heart caught in her throat. It loomed over her, blocking out the sun with it's towering mast and whipping sails. Every creak it gave off as it bobbed in the water reminded her that it might as well been a little tub of wood; it was so small compared to the stormy waves it could encounter, so vulnerable to giant flashes of lightning or ferocious tides that could easily drag it under into the deep, dark sea, never to be seen again.

Anna shuddered and took a deep breath, not realizing how badly her hands were shaking. She knew she should have felt happy, relieved even. After all, this was what they'd always wanted; to be together. If Kristoff succeeded in his endeavors, there'd be no more secrets, shame, or guilt.

But….

"Do you have to go?" Anna whispered, her voice laced with fear.

Kristoff turned to take both of her hands in his, gazing at her with the utmost sincerity and warmth. "I know it's hard, but it's for the best – trust me. I'll be back before you know it." He was smiling down at her, but his voice was hesitant and shaky, as if he was talking to himself more than anything else.

The sunrise was painting the shimmering water of the fjord with it's bright, golden rays, and Anna turned to look, unable to look at Kristoff without bursting into tears. She'd always dreamt of finding her 'soul mate', the person who'd be perfect for her in every way. Someone who'd love her with their whole being, and who she'd love just as much in return. And she knew she had found it in Kristoff, she knew it.

So why was it all so hard?

"I love you, Anna." Kristoff turned her chin to look at up him, placing a soft, gentle kiss on her lips, and rubbing his thumbs over her cheek.

"I love you too," Anna whispered, smiling softly to his touch. She returned his kiss with a sweet melancholy, hoping that it wouldn't be her last.

After a few moments, he pulled away, brushing one last strand of hair out of her eyes. His eyes scanned over her, now dark with a forlorn sense of pensiveness. They stood in silence for what felt like an eternity, and one that neither wanted to end.

The moment came to a jarring halt as one of the ship's crewmen shouted that they were leaving port, and gestured agitatedly for Kristoff to get on board.

Kristoff's eyes widened, and he nodded to the crew. He slowly started to pull away from Anna, repeating all the comforting assurances he'd given her before, when she suddenly grasped at his arm, holding him in place.

Anna felt her voice crack as she blinked up at him, her eyes starting to bite and sting. "Promise you'll always remember me?" Her gaze was wide and fearful, and she was desperately doing her best not to cry, not in front of him.

Kristoff brought her hands up to his, placing warm, tender kisses on them. "I promise." He straightened up, looking determined. "I will always come back for you."

Anna gripped him by the front of his shirt, pulling him down again. They exchanged one last, frantic kiss made of tight embraces, mangled tongues, and harsh breath. By the time they pulled away, they were both breathless, but resigned, and gave each other a brief, shaky nod.

Anna watched him as he boarded the ship. She waved goodbye as the sails went up, and the boat slowly set in motion. She bit her tongue as he waved back, preventing herself from crying out for him, from begging him to return. She stood in place, silent tears streaming down her face as she watched him slowly disappear. And there she stayed, crying softly until the ship was nothing more than a tiny dot, lost amidst the vast, open sea.

That night, Anna couldn't get any sleep. She tossed and turned, but the bed just felt so empty and cold. She found herself reaching out for Kristoff, to hold him and nuzzle her face under his arm, but there was nothing.

I will always come back for you.

He'd promised. It would only be a short while. He was going to come home, and everything would be just as she'd always dreamed it to be. They were going to have their happy ending, he'd said so himself.

But despite what she told herself, Anna cowered in her sheets; yearning for his touch, his scent, his reassuring words. He'd been the one to pick her up when she'd been in the darkest of places, the one to comfort her when she was weak, the one to make her laugh even when she didn't want to, and smile when she was on the verge of falling apart.

She needed him, more than either of them could possibly understand. Tears poured down her cheeks as she buried her face in her pillow, slowly sobbing herself to sleep.

She was walking down the castle corridors, her footsteps so silent they were practically non-existent. Sunlight streamed through the windows, coating the walls in a white, almost heavenly glow. Her hair was free of its usual two braids, and instead flowed behind her in long, rippling waves. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew she was looking for someone – someone important.

Off in the distance, she could hear someone calling her name, insistent but excited. Anna turned to look, a confused furrow twisting her features. "Hello?" She called out, nervous and confused.

Elsa was running towards her, laughing and smiling. "Anna!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around her sister. "What are you doing? Everyone's waiting!"

Anna frowned. "Everyone? Who? I don't-"

"C'mon!" Elsa smiled, pulling her down the hall. "We need to hurry!"

"Okay, okay, I'm coming!" Anna said, breaking into giggles.

They ran down the hall hand in hand, laughing and smiling. Elsa pulled them to a stop in front of two giant brown, mahogany doors. "Good luck," she smiled, giving her sister a quick kiss on the cheek. "He's waiting."

Anna froze. "He?"

Elsa nodded and smiled teasingly. "Of course. Don't make him wait, I think it's been long enough." She brushed off Anna's shoulders, scanning her over. "You look beautiful, and I'm so proud of you."

Anna glanced down, just now realizing what she was wearing. Her eyes widened, and a small gasp escaped her lips. Breathtaking white layers of chiffon and lace graced her frame, hugging her in all the right places. A long train trailed on the floor behind her, sparkling brighter than the purest snow. She gingerly reached up to touch her hair, surprised to find there were small wildflowers woven throughout it, making it seem like she had just awoken from a light nap in a spring meadow. She caught a glimpse of her reflection in a window, and smiled radiantly.

She looked amazing.

"Elsa I-"

But when she looked up again, Elsa was gone. However, her warm words still lingered in Anna's ear, comforting her and urging her on.

Anna sighed and turned back to the double doors, her heart skipping a beat. She didn't know why, but she suddenly felt very anxious and nervous. Remembering her sister's pleading, she took a deep breath and pushed the doors open, letting in a rush of warm air. A bright light shown through, blinding her for a moment.

Music was playing softly in this new place, a slow, soothing waltz, and Anna blinked rapidly, trying to take it all in. She now stood at the end of a long aisle of an ornate chapel, lit by warm stained glass windows and bright, cheery candles. Flower petals were scattered across the floor, looking similar to the ones she had in her hair. The church was mostly empty, but Anna didn't give it a second thought, for at the center of the room stood Kristoff, his eyes soft and loving. He opened his arms for her, a big smile on his face.

Anna made her way down the aisle, breaking out into a run. Whispering his name in disbelief, she threw herself into his arms, placing kisses wherever she could reach. "You came back!"

"Of course I did," Kristoff chuckled, his voice warm in her ear. "I told you, I love you."

Anna giggled, feeling tears start to trickle down her flushed cheeks. "I love you too."

Kristoff set her back down gently, brushing some of her hair out of her face. A smile played on his lips, and he linked his arm with hers. "Do you often cry about marriage?" He teased.

Anna rolled her eyes, feeling her cheeks turn pink. "This isn't like the last time. This is different. This time I'm happy! I…I can't believe this is happening!"

Kristoff frowned, his gaze just barely meeting hers. "Anna…you know it isn't, right?"

Anna froze. "Wait, what?"

He nodded, holding her a bit closer.

Anna shook her head, confused and in denial. "No, it is! This is real! We're together again – just like I'd always dreamed-"

Oh.

She pulled away slowly to blink up at him, more tears filling her eyes, though these were less happy than before. "I-I'm dreaming?" She whispered, her voice on the edge of breaking.

Kristoff nodded somberly, taking both of her hands in his. "But I made a promise to you Anna. I'm going to come back to you, someday. You'll always be in my heart."

Anna beamed at him, her eyes shiny and full of tears. "And you'll be in mine." She leaned in for a long kiss, soon to be followed up by a second, third, and fourth. The room was hushed as they professed their love for each other through more kisses, sweet words, and gentle touches.

After what seemed like hours, they pulled away to rest their foreheads together, smiling and drunk with love. Leading him by the hand, Anna started to walk down the aisle. For the first time, she felt no fear or worry or doubt. Instead, she was peaceful, here in this warm chapel, hand-in-hand with her true love, just like it was always meant to be.

The two reached another set of doors, only these ones were different than the first. This set of doors had elaborate handles, were crafted of white solid oak, and beyond them the music was louder, happier. "Where do these go?" Anna asked Kristoff, turning to look at him.

"Why don't we find out?" Kristoff shrugged, an excited glint in his eye.

Anna smiled up at him, her eyes shining with hope, and the promise of adventure. "Promise you'll always stay by my side?"

Kristoff smiled, reaching out to squeeze her hand, already affirming her every hope, wish, and dream. He leaned down to kiss her forehead, making her shiver and smile softly.

"Always."


End file.
